


On The Snow

by phoenixdawn



Series: Snow & Ice [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Kris competes for Canada in the Snowboard Cross event. Kyungsoo competes for Korea in the Snowboard Slopestyle and Half Pipe events. It’s been six years since they last met and an administrative error means they are going to have to get to know each other again very quickly. But what about the feelings they never confessed for each other all those years ago?Side note: Minseok and Kyungsoo have a history together and are still good friends. Kris and Luhan aren’t going to like that.Part 2 of the Snow & Ice Series
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Snow & Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904596





	On The Snow

Placeholder for chapter 1 -coming soon!


End file.
